Halloween Special 2016
by KPfan83
Summary: Drakken has a new plan, a dream machine that will allow Shego access to Kim's dreams so she can torment her mentally...what could go wrong? KIGO


**DISCLAIMER –** I do not own any characters related to the show Kim Possible, please do not sue I have no money

 **A/N -** At the start of this story I'm not quite sure where I want this to go whether it will be a one shot or not I don't know all I know at the moment is a plan for a Halloween special.

Please leave reviews and flames if need be (just don't be too harsh), thanks.

 **Kim's Dreams**

 **12:45am October 29th**

"SHEGO!"

...

...

"SHEGOOOO!"

...

...

"Dr. D do you realise what time it is?" a very tired Shego responded as she stormed into her bosses lab.

"It does not matter I have a new plan that will finally defeat my long time nemesis Kim Possible and I will finally be able to rule the world MAH HA HA" Drakken said with an evil sneer or at least as evil looking as he could do.

"That's until Kim Possible shows up, kicks your butt every which way, destroys your latest invention and then drags us both off to prison" Shego said with a long exaggerated yawn.

"Shego! What have I told you, your words hurt" Drakken looked seriously hurt.

"Ok what's the plan?"

"I saw a film last night that gave me an idea; we are going to attack Kim Possible at her weakest...while she is sleeping. We will turn all her dreams into nightmares and make her emotionally and phychologically weak"

Shego did not like this idea even thou Kim Possible was her nemesis she held a lot of respect for her skills as a fighter as she was the only one she had ever met who could fight herself as an equal. Shego also thought Kim was a beautiful young woman and did not ever want to see her 'Kimmie' in a depressed state of mind but she would not admit this out loud. "When you say we I take you mean me and how are we going to get into Kimmie's dreams" Shego was not happy but her face held no emotion to give Drakken a clue to her internal struggle.

"You will use this machine while you sleep..." Drakken held up a metal helmet with dials and wires sticking out from the top "...and when Kim Possible enters a dream state you will enter into her mind and be able to see and control her dreams to what you want".

Shego still didn't like this idea but if it gave her an idea of what her 'princess' dreamed about she would give it a try. Grabbing the machine from Drakken and after listening to him explain how to activate it stormed back to the exit, looking over her shoulder one last time before she left and said "what film did you see?".

"Nightmare on Elm Street" Drakken replied.

Shego left and made her way back to her room, as she was walking down one of the many hallways that made up their current lair she suddenly paused mid step and with a shocked look on her face thought 'did I just have thoughts of _my Kimmie_ and _my princess?_ no that's impossible I must be more tired than I thought'.

Shego laid on her bed fiddling with the machine in her hands "might as well try this out, what's the worst that could happen?" Shego made herself comfortable in bed placing the helmet on and flicking the 'on' switch, she found herself quite quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **Unknown location**

Shego found herself standing in the middle of a public park in her usual green/black cat suit surrounded by many different people going about their usual routines. She saw families having picnics, joggers, pairs of lovers out for a walk and kids playing different games but what caught her eye was a flash of red hair blowing in the wind. She got as close to the redhead a possible without being seen and it was defiantly who she thought it was, it was _her_ Kimmie sitting on park bench wearing a knee length red summer dress but what made this odd was that she looked sad and deep in thought.

'What could make you so sad in this scenario cupcake, in this world of joy why are you the only one sad' Shego thought to herself but what made it worse was the pain she felt in the pit of her stomach. 'If I can control this world...perhaps' as Shego thought this her own body and clothes changed to that of a woman with long blonde hair with pale skin wearing a flowing green summer dress.

Shego approached Kim Possible and taking a seat beside the young woman she said "why do you look so sad on such a wonderful day".

Kim looked at the blonde woman sighed and said "I'm stuck between two worlds,,,"

"That's very deep for someone who looks so young" Shego said without giving away her own knowledge of knowing who she was.

"My best friend for years loves me and wants to be more..." Kim's eyes became quite watery "...but I like somebody else which brings up several problems" tears began to fall from Kim's eyes.

"Tell me more, if you want? I do not know you and I may be able to help" Shego sincerely asked.

"Are you my conscience?" Kim asked wiping a few tears away.

"If you'd like", 'what am I doing?' Shego was having an internal dilemma at this moment.

Kim looked deep into the green eyes of the blonde and felt a deep connection one that went much deeper than simple words which meant she could trust her. "My best friend Ron who I have known since I was 4 has started to show that he wants more and as much as he tries to hide it, which he is useless at I can only look at him as a friend and nothing more"

"Well if you were to accept his feelings would it hurt him more or less to tell him the truth or to one day find out the truth that you were only with him to keep him happy while you were suffering?" questioned Shego.

Kim smiled at the blonde not knowing that this woman was Shego which sent a feeling of happiness through Shego's own body making her smile back.

"I think if I told him the truth he would be hurt but he would eventually move on and find someone that loves him as much as he would love her" Kim said with a glow of confidence.

"Now what about the other guy you like? Does he know you like him?" She asked with a puzzled look as she noticed the sadness come back to Kim's face tenfold.

"That would be one of the problems...the other person I like is a 'she' and I don't know how she feels" Kim said looking at her conscience trying to read her emotions which were neither here nor there.

"Let's start off with what she's like, what you like about her and how you feel around her. Perhaps you will find the answers you seek"

"she is a strong woman, a great fighter probably the best I have ever seen, she has a bit of an attitude problem which I think she uses to hide her true self behind, she's sarcastic but I love that about her it always makes me smile and she always seems so free something I wish I was more like"

'She could not be talking about me...could she?" Shego smile grew bigger on her face thinking about the possibilities.

"I like the way she dresses it is always so sexy and I wish I could be more like that, the way she moves is always so smooth and sometimes I wish I could just hold her in my arms and she always calls me these pet names which make me think there could be something else between us"

'she is so defiantly talking about me, I don't see who else it could be' Shego was intently listening to the way Kim spoke about her and thought that when she wakes up she was going to have to think seriously about what to do.

"I look forward to the times when we fight but I feel they are more like carefully choreographed dance routines, they always make me smile. Whenever we depart from each other it makes me sadder each time and I just want to hold her close and never let go. I want to protect her from the world but I know she can take care of herself which makes me think that if we were together no one would be able to stop us but..."

"But what?" Shego asked and it came out more like it had to be answered.

"the problem lies in the fact that I'm a hero and she's an ex-hero turned villain and I will not force her to change it would hurt me more than her for me to see her as a broken woman, I would never want that" Kim started to cry again.

Shego pulled Kim into her shoulder and Shego whispered "I think you have a lot to think about but unless she knows how you feel it will always be an unknown argument, what if she feels the same and is just as scared as you". With that said Shego's form slowly faded away.

 **Drakken's lair**

Shego awoke in her bed tears falling from her eyes "Kim I'm sorry for everything I have caused you, I cannot hurt you anymore for I feel the same and next time I see you I will tell you how I feel".

"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted through her bedroom door "how did the plan go?" he asked.

Shego wiped her eyes clear and cleared her throat "there were slight complications and I will have to try again tonight, but I did get into her dreams and I have an idea of what to do"

"That's great news, I will let you rest and hope you accomplish everything by tomorrow morning.

 **11:00pm October 29** **th**

Shego had the first wonderful day in her life for a very long time, she had been having happy thoughts of Kim all day and she could not wait until she was back asleep sharing dreams with the woman she wanted more than anything. 'Kimmie's heart would be the last thing she would ever steal' and she fell asleep with that thought.

 **Unknown location**

Shego found herself standing at a lakes edge surrounded by a dark forest made even darker by the clear night sky with a fall moon high in the sky, there was a small pier that went out to the lake and standing at the end was her Kimmie. Shego found herself just staring till she was distracted by the lake bubbling just under the pier where Kim was standing; Shego felt fear run through her body "KIMMIE! Get away from the lake" Shego screamed.

Kim turned around to see a dark feminine figure standing at the water's edge unaware of what was happening beneath her feet. Kim caught sight of a hand reaching out of the water for the pier and instincts took over as she reached down and pulled a huge male body from the water onto the pier, Kim stood above the body hoping he was still alive and it slowly got up and turned to face Kim.

The once drowning body now stood over seven foot tall in large baggy clothes torn and shredded in places, the man stood tall and rigid but gave off an uncontrolled reason to be afraid thanks to the dirty white hockey mask covering the face and the machete in his right hand.

Kim looked the body over once more and said "oh great, Jason's back...no more horror movies before bed" and laughed. Suddenly there was a green ball of energy shooting from the water's edge and slammed into Jason's body right before her very eyes the body of Jason tuned to ashes and the world around her changed.

Kim found herself standing on a normal public street, she was standing in front of a derelict building with boarded up windows and singed walls, she heard children happily playing and then saw three young girls playing a hopscotch and singing a nursery rhyme.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab a crucifix, seven, eight gonna stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again..."

Kim sighed "alright Freddy Krueger come out, come out where ever you are" Kim sing songed.

"Is it always a good idea to torment the villains, Kimmie?"

Kim looked down at her feet fully aware of whose voice that was "Shego, I think you might be in the wrong dream"

"That's closer to the truth than you know but we will talk once we get rid of them" pointing at two approaching figures.

Kim looked up and saw Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger approaching them, Jason waving his machete about while Freddy was running his tongue along one of the blades attached to his gloves. "Okay so what is this Jason and Freddy vs. Kim and Shego" Kim asked.

"That's the way I'd like it" Shego responded with a smile which also made Kim smile and off the two girls shot side by side towards the two bad guys. They attacked in synchronisation both throwing a right jab catching both bad guys on the jaw and hurling them back, both girls double stepped and flew above the launched bodies dropping a left axe kick into their chest slamming them to the concrete beneath them.

Both girls stopped moving just past the fallen bad guys and spun on their left foot to look down at the two fallen bodies the stood in a mirror image of a standard attack form ready to strike out, the bodies spat at blood and slowly got to their feet and looked at the girls with eyes full of anger and hate.

"Do you mind?" Shego asked lighting up both hands.

"It's my dream" Kim replied lighting up both her hands in a red flame similar to Shego's green flame.

"Together then?" Shego said with a smirk.

With an equal smirk Kim replied "together" and together they fired a shot each towards the bad guys. The flames circled the bodies, merging together in a beautiful but deadly flame of red and green plasma, the flames died down and all that was left was to smoking piles of ashes and the world around them phased out of existence.

Both girls soon found there selves in Kim's bedroom in an uncomfortable silence, Kim was the first to speak "I know that this is my dream but something tells me you are something else, so explain".

"Ok Kimmie first of all everything I have ever told you has been the truth and I would never lie to you. The other night Drakken came to me with a machine that would grant me access to your dreams where he told me to use them against you and if possible cause you emotional and psychological distress"

"WHAT!..." Kim was shocked.

"I was not going to do that thou I was just going to use it to get to know you better"

"Why?"

"Before I answer that I should tell you that tonight is not the first time I used the machine, I used it last night..."

Kim cut Shego off "you were there for last night's dream weren't you?"

"Yes and I feel the same way. I would like to have a new life, a different life one hopefully where there is an us. I would change not for me and not for you but for us if you still feel that way. I did not know what you was going through or what you told me yesterday but I have never felt so happy in my entire life, so if you give me a chance I will never let you down" tears began to fall from Shego's eyes.

"...she...Shego..."

"Call me Sheila" Shego said through building tears.

Kim hugged Shego in the tightest embrace she had ever given to anyone before "Sheila?"

"It's my real name"

"Sheila I will always be here for you, no that's wrong what I should say is we will always be together for us"

Kim and Sheila were locked together in an embrace not letting the other go, "Kim, where do we go from here?" Sheila/Shego asked.

"First we need to wake up then I will come for you in the real world"

Sheila kissed Kim on the cheek and then they released each other "Drakken's lair is in the Alps, see you later. Drakken's defiantly going to have a heart attack with this news when you get there" and with that said they both began to phase from the dream world.

 **6:37am October 30** **th**

Kim woke more alert than she had ever been a huge smile on her face that spread from one ear to the other. She grabbed her Kimmunicator of the side and called Wade "morning Wade any news on Drakken latest lair" she asked.

"He's off the grid there has been no sign of him or Shego for weeks" Wade replied.

"Check the Alps for Shego's plasma; let me know when you find it"

"How do you know that's where they are when nobody else does?" Wade asked confused of Kim's current knowledge and of how certain that's where they were.

"Trust me".

Moments later Kim had received a message from Wade saying that Ron and a GJ transport carrier would be there in a few minutes. Wade had continued to ask how Kim knew but he got no response. It took Kim and Ron only an hour to get to their destination and 10 minutes to get through the maze of air ducts which they were now sitting in watching Drakken question Shego for information on last night's dreams. Shego was not giving anything away and would only say that he would find out very shortly that's when Kim noticed a glance from Shego directly at her and then to the machine in her hands.

Kim kicked the covering from the air duct away and jumped to the ground followed shortly behind by Ron tumbling behind her and landing on his butt. Ron got up straightened his pants and said "usual plan Kim, I'll get Drakken and the machine while you handle Shego" this made Kim blush and Ron looked at her confused.

"not this time...I want you to just stand back this time and promise me not to do or say anything there is a HUGE surprise coming for both you and Drakken" Ron nodded but this just made him more confused.

"SHEGO! Get Kim Possible" Drakken screamed.

Shego slowly got up and made her way over to where Kim was standing they were now about a metre away from each other, Kim looked down at the machine and said "is that?"

"Yeah"

"Are we?" Kim asked

"Yeah"

"Are you ready" Kim asked with a smirk

"Yeah"

"Shall we?" Kim said trying to hold in a giggle.

"Yeah"

Both Ron and Drakken had looks of total confusion "SHEGO! Attack" Drakken screamed again.

Both Kim and Shego turned towards Drakken now standing next to each other "Dr. D I quit" she bluntly said.

Drakken's mouth dropped if possible it would have hit the floor "w...Wh... WHa...WHAT!"

Shego lit up her hands melting the helmet she was holding into nothing but a pool of liquid metal.

It was now Kim's turn to speak "Drakken I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life and if they are willing the new member of Team Possible...SHEGO" Kim then took Shego's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Try and stop me" Shego said turning to look deep into Kim's eyes.

"WHAT!" Drakken screamed yet again.

"Ron if you mind grabbing Drakken we shall meet you outside" Kim said looking at Ron, Kim and Shego walked towards the exit of the lair where they knew their ride home would be waiting. They walked hand in hand with waves of love flowing freely between them.

Ron grabbed Drakken and said "the world will never be the same again and they look so happy together, I truly hope they live long and happily together" with a single tear falling from his eyes.

 **THE END**


End file.
